A device for cleaning an object of the state of the art generally comprises:                a container intended to receive the object to be cleaned as well as a fluid comprising ferromagnetic components,        rotating magnets arranged opposite the bottom of the container, capable of emitting a magnetic field inside thereof,        means for rotating said magnets around the median axis of the container, and        a unit for controlling the means for causing the rotation.        
Thereby, when the magnets are rotated, the ferromagnetic components are stirred within the container, thus enabling to clean the object.
The types of containers used for the previously-mentioned cleaning are of the type comprising a bottom wall, a lateral wall, and a closing lid.
However, they are not fully satisfactory in that they decrease the efficiency of the cleaning of the object. Indeed, during the cleaning, the ferromagnetic components tend to stagnate at the container periphery.